


Appearances

by Azei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassination, Comedy, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Overprotective, Pandas, Romance, Shinobi, Uzumaki Clan-centric, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azei/pseuds/Azei
Summary: To put it simply, Naruko is blind. Well, sort-of. And, her twin, Naruto, is way too overprotective for his own good. For the first few years of her life, she was raised by her godmother, Tsunade, before she went to live with her brother.She's a great ninja- even if she hasn't told her brother yet- and everything is a little more bearable with Nima, her trusty summoning. And then, there's Sasuke...she never is able to tell him how she feels...unknown to her, he feels the same. This is her life, nice huh?But, when the Hokage asks her to investigate and keep an eye on Team 7, she just might discover some things she'd rather have left alone. Can she get to the bottom of the case? Can she confess to Sasuke? What secrets will she unfold?Am I building up suspense by questioning everything in a rhetorical manner? Yes, yes I am, but who really knows anyway?But, you can find out on Appearances!





	1. Lies & Secrets & Pandas, Oh My! (1)

**Naruko's POV**

If there's one thing I am, its blunt.

I mean, genuinely, if I had to choose one of my more redeeming qualities, that would be one of them. If there's one thing I love about myself, it's that. Yeah, I know, what an uncanny trait, however, I don't have a lot else going on for me here.

Well, I mean I guess I have my brother, but he really isn't a trait of mine and even if he was...well, do I really have to justify this? Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto and he's an astounding brother, an amazing twin and I sincerely am grateful to have him around.

It's just...he's protective. Like, way  _too_  overprotective. He pampers me, restricts me to our home and never lets me do anything by myself. It's growing to the point where I feel like I can't breathe whenever he suffocates me with affection and protectiveness.

And, so that's why I do everything in my ability to be as free as I can, as free as the birds in the sky, whose older brothers don't smother them with affection and try to stop them from flying, or in my case, becoming a ninja.

...which is why what I'm about to do will all make absolute sense...maybe...  
  
  


-  
  
  


"Ko'?" my brother called.

Humming, I tilted my head in his direction with the few bright red strands that left my bun. Dulled, violet eyes that practically looked lilac shifted their gaze to my brothers own bright azure blue.

"Yeah, Ru?" I inquired softly. I briefly let my eyes roam back to the paper in front of me, ink brush in hand as I let the point of the brush make a board line down before moving to dip my brush again.

"I gotta head to class, will you be okay home alone?" my brother responded. I resisted the urge to huff and roll my eyes and, thankfully, managed to give him a small smile.

"Of course, you need to stop worrying so much, besides, I've got Nima here with me, don't I?" A small smirk threatened to form as I overheard the small sigh my twin released. I was right, of course, but more importantly, he knew it.

"Yeah, I suppose you do. I'll be back before 4:00 to take you to your class tonight, okay?" He was procrastinating,  _again_.

Heaving a small sigh, I straightened my back and turned to look back at the scroll before me and reached for my brush. "Nii-san, go. You don't want to be late on your first day as a genin. "

He paused, just for a moment, but none the less, I knew he had. He just needed one more light push. Setting my brush down, I turned around this time to gaze him down completely. "Nii-san, if you're not out of the door before I stand up to close it, you will be in big trouble, do you hear me?"

He obviously didn't believe me, of course, he was my brother after all and that meant he was headstrong, however, I am my mother's daughter's and never let it be said that she couldn't do anything she wanted to do.

Smiling gently, I stood up slowly as I began to release a little of my KI and with a shrill yelp, he was out the door before I could even fully stand up. Letting out a weary yet satisfied sigh, I waved my brother off from the door as he ran with his tail between his legs...with the same small, sweet smile on my face.

I made my way over to my writing station before setting my supplies away and proceeding to make my way towards the door and with a grin that was just a little too sinister to be even remotely considered righteous in any manner.

Reaching the door, I stretched behind me and grabbed the back of my white yukata's bright, crimson obi and undid it. I allowed it to fall to the floor before my yukata soon followed. And then, I stood there in my ninja uniform.

My jonin uniform.

Yes, let us all take a moment to let it sink in a little. Do you get it yet? Did you get what I implied when I stated that I take any and all freedoms I can?

Now, you're probably querying why? Just why did I become a ninja, a jonin none the less, and my brother-bless his heart- doesn't seem to know? In fact, to you, it seems that Naruto only believes that I take classes on sealing, which to be fair, that's precisely what it looks like.

My brother really does believe in this little front and while I wish I didn't have to embellish, I knew that if he found out, I wouldn't have achieved one of my greatest aspirations...to become a sealing mistress. Well, that and an another, to learn how to wield my mother's katana and master it.

Naturally, all those cool ninja perks and requirements came with it, so really its a win-win situation for me. As too why the Hokage let me? A well-placed pout or two may have helped sway him a bit.

Smiling, I clutched my katana and arranged my scroll- the giant one, mind you- and harnessed it in before making sure it was fastened. Ready to go, I went to grab the door handle-

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" a tiny voice questioned.

Small yet fierce, Nima was no bigger than a 4-month old baby panda, but never any less mature than her parents and clan. She sat on the floor, just before my feet and gazed up at me with a scowl but with her stature, it just made her more adorable.

With a radiant smile, I swopped down and plucked her up into my arms. The impact on her mood was instantaneous, one second she's irate at me, the next she nestles up into my arms seeking warmth and love.

Of course, I returned it. She was my best friend, my companion and my partner in battle. She's been with me since day one, ever since the Hokage gave me my mother's summoning scroll, one that was carried down from mother to daughter.

I had only been 4 at the time and the pandas took one glimpse at me before pushing the 3-year-old Nima in front of me and stating that she would be my companion. It took all of 3 seconds before I had tackled her with a squeal of delight and laughter. She's remained with me ever since.

Ending the hug, I moved Nima to her regular spot, right behind me above the scroll where a basket large enough for her to sit in and move around. I waited for her to get settled before her head finally poked out from behind me and her paw latched onto my pad protected shoulders.

Finally, I made my way towards the Hokage tower before arriving in his office and, as always, never using the damn door. From behind me, I could hear Nima give a soft sigh and feel her fur propel over my nape as she shook her head softly.

"Hey, gramps, how's it going?"

Beaming softly, he merely shook his head at me before responding,"I'm fine this morning, Ko. And Nima, how are you?"

" I'm fine, thank you!"

He gave a short nod," ANBU, leave me." Instantly, seven figures disappeared in a blur and when they fled the room, he bit his thumb and pressed the blood-covered finger over a rune.

Upon my questioning gaze, he clarified with a simple; "Privacy wards." and nothing else. The chamber was still for a few moments before he started to speak.

"Now, 'Ko, I called you here to give you a...mission." he began.

"What kind of mission, exactly?" I questioned.

"...It will be only between you and me. No confirmation, no formal record and unquestionably no one other than us are to know...this is to be regarded an S-rank. Do you understand?"

I nodded after a few moments, permitting the knowledge to be stored deep in my brain and got back to the matter at hand.

"Good. In a few minutes, the jonin will trail in here to be assigned their genin teams. Hatake Kakashi is to be the leader of Team 7."

"And this is relevant why?" I interrogated.

"And Team 7 consists of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh."

"Yes, to put it simply, oh indeed."

"So, what do you require me for then?"

"You, my dear Ko, will be accompanying them as Team7's 4th member. "

Dead silence crowded the room as I gawked at him, jaw slacked and an expression that could only ever be described as shock or surprise was slapped onto my face, however, I didn't get to lecture as a knock rattled on the door.

Whipping my head around to the door, my eyes widened when the knob started to shift before I burst into action. I swiftly hid in the shadows and managed to conceal myself fully before the door opened and the jonin instructors streamed in one by one...except for a certain silver-haired nin, of course.

As the meeting went on, the silver-haired pervert finally made his grand arrival..late,  _as usual_. He entered with a casual 'Yo' before his nose found its way into his book.

"Ah, Kakashi, good you're here. I've made just a minor modification to your team."

Kakashi merely hummed as he turned the page,"What kind?"

"I merely added another member."

He raised a finely poised eyebrow but, none the less, he didn't raise his head to look at him, "Who?"

"Naruko Uzumaki."

The result was immediate as Kakashi's head whipped up so fast that I was almost worried he had gotten whiplash. _Almost_.

" _Nani?!_ "

Well, that ended favourably...I think.


	2. Revelations (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Naruko finds out the price she pays to keeping her true mission a secret, the extent of Naruko and Sasuke's friendship is revealed and Naruto is none too happy with the sudden arrival of his sister.

**Naruko's POV**

When I had accepted the Hokage's request to take on this mission, I knew, I just knew that there would be some things that I would have to face head-on; some secrets I would have to reveal and some lies to be told in order to keep the mission from being compromised.

I just didn't expect the backlash of it to happen so soon, like, the next day type of soon. 

-

Yesterday, after Kakashi's little episode in gramps' office, I had made my way to the academy. My mind was occupied, as usual, and thoughts let themselves wonder to the front of my mind.

What if I messed everything up? What if Naruto never talked to me again? What if Kakashi begins to suspect something? He is the Copycat Ninja, after all! What if-

" Ko, are you okay? " Nima's voice cut through clear and loud.

Turning my head, I looked over my paw covered shoulder to see Nima, in all her adorableness, had her big green eyes focused straight on me.

Immediately, as if a switch had been flipped, my eyes softened and any tenseness that I may have had just all seemed to disappear. I placed my hand on top of her fur covered paw and gave a gentle squeeze.

" Oh, Nima, I'm fine...I'm just a little worried. Now, we need to head to the training grounds, the one where Kakashi would give them the bell test, just like every other past Team 7 had. Of course, knowing all 3 of them, they would fall miserably.

Hey, don't give me that look! It's the truth; their personalities, their hopes, dreams and goals all clash horribly with one another. Now, I can see you, sitting there, wondering how I would know.

Sure, I would know Naruto, he's my brother, but the others? Surely not, right? Well...not exactly. Remember how I mentioned that I would take every freedom I could? Well, that sort of consisted of me making a friend in a very unlikely place.

Ever since we were 5, Sasuke Uchiha and I were best friends. Not on the level of Nima and I, but in a different way. He and I, well, to put it simply, we would get in trouble whenever we could and we kept each other company.

The minute Naruto started to smother me in affections, I could go to Sasuke and he always made sure that he always made me feel as free as he could. When Itachi would brush Sasuke off, he could come to me for the comfort he needed.

And when the massacre happened, I didn't say anything to him, but instead, merely sat down next to him, head on his shoulder after placing Nima in his lap for comfort. And I could tell that he was thankful for it.

It was just like when I had found out the truth about my parents; who they were and how they died. I remember it so clearly that it was if it had happened yesterday...

-

_Sitting on the docks, my hand absentmindedly ran its fingers through the peach fuzz that was Nima's fur. She was on my lap fast asleep, without a care in the world, and I hadn't had the heart to wake her._

_I knew I needed comfort; how could I not with what I just found out? But Nima, she didn't need to see me like this. Nima was still so young, just a baby really, she was only 4 after all and it wouldn't be fair to put her through this; she simply wouldn't understand._

_Footsteps sounded out from behind me, but I didn't dare look. I wouldn't show weakness, I wouldn't let them see me cry, I don't need anyone to pity me and I definitely didn't want nor need that now._

_The person sat down next to me and didn't speak, he didn't need to and he knew I didn't need him. I relished that. It couldn't have been more than a few moments before I spoke._

_" Ke? "_

_He hummed next to me, not looking at me and merely staring at the way my hand moved through Nima's fuzz._

_" Promise me, promise me that you're won't leave me behind? That you won't abandon me, leave me alone...promise?"_

_He raised a hand and set it atop of my own, the one sitting atop the docks rotting and worn wood. We stayed like that for minutes maybe hours; I couldn't tell but eventually, he spoke._

_Nothing much, just one word even, but it was enough, it would always be enough for me._

_"Always. "_

_-_

Eversince that day, I knew I could count on him and him on me. We were inseparable and we still are to this day, but I knew that even though my brother might be mad- he would get over it eventually, after all that as long as he didn't mind, that he supported me, I would be okay.

This was supported when I reached the training grounds and he merely 'hmm' like he usually does when he caught sight of me in my old Genin uniform and the headband flashing in the morning light. I took it as a sign that everything would be okay.

Sitting down next to him, I unloaded Nima and set her on my lap before handing him a breakfast bar. It didn't take long for him and me to find ourselves petting a happy Nima as she relaxed under our actions. We spoil her too much sometimes.

Where was my brother? Well, he was where I left him this morning, asleep in bed and going to totally late no matter what. I don't know why you guys would think any different of him, it's Naruto. Not a bad thing, per say, but really...do I need to explain again?

Sighing softly, I laid down with my head in Sasuke's lap- and Nima in my own- and brought out one of my mother's journals. After that day on the docks, Sasuke helped me try to find something of my mothers, anything at all.

It had taken a few years since we had to find where they stored her possessions, but with some help from gramps, we were finally able to find them. Currently, I was reading one of my mothers earliest journals, the one she started when she first came to Konoha.

" What did she do today?" Looking up from where I was lying, I saw his slight smirk and smiled brightly.

" Well, today my mother beat up some of the other boys for calling her a tomato. She then went on to rant about how much she hated her hair..." I trailed off as I picked up a stray strand from my face and twirled it in between my fingers.

" Hey, don't do that. " Sasuke grabbed my hand as I began to tug on my hair a little.

" Do what?" I smiled innocently and his lips twitched. Yeah, he doesn't buy that. Oh, well worth a try.

" Doubt yourself. I happen to find your hair beautiful. And you should too, after all, you're gorgeous. " A pretty red blush spanned my cheeks and I was certain that it rivalled my hair and from above me, Sasuke chuckled and, if anything, my blush darkened.

The conversation went on from there as we waited for Sakura, Naruto and the pervert to show up. We talked on about everything and anything from how his training was going to my sealing scrolls.

I don't know how long it was, how long it had been, but eventually, Sakura made her way into the clearing.

Sakura and I got along fine enough, but not like the way that Sasuke and I did. She understood that I was only friends with Sasuke- even if I may want more- and she tried to reign in any jealousy.

It was a work in progress and she did try- really she did-, just like I tried not to leak KI every time she tried to practically hang off of Sasuke's arm. We all exchanged greetings, well Sakura and I did and Sasuke just 'hn' really, and then we simply waited.

From there, we talked, read books or scrolls and just generally tried to pass the time and finally around 8:00 or so, my brother appeared. Now, what you should know is that while my brother looks exactly like my father, he is not nor will he ever be calm. Ever.

The second he saw me, the headband glinting in the light and me lying down on Sasuke, the famous Uzumaki temper reared its ugly and very stubborn head.

Needless to say...It got ugly. Fast. For the next 3 hours, my brother wailed, yelled, ranted and raved about how this was such a bad idea.

" AND STAY AWAY FROM THE TEME-" he was cut off. Not by me, mind you.

" Dobe." I didn't need to look to know that the smirk was there, I just knew. I sighed; things were about to get much, much worse. Here we go... _again._

Just as my brother began to open his mouth, I chimed in. " Ke, be nice. Ru, shut up and both of you, stop it! "

" Nii-san, honestly, gramps wouldn't have let me become a ninja if I couldn't do it. There is nothing that would make me incapable of becoming a ninja. "

My brother grew quiet and his eye began to twitch. He sighed before looking at me straight in the eyes. " oh, nothing that makes you incapable of being one, you say? Oh, okay, I guess that's fine- OF COURSE ITS NOT FINE! YOU'RE BLIND! "

So, remember when I told you that my brother was way too overprotective for his own good, so maybe, just maybe, this stems from the fact that I am blind...but that's just a guess!

It's not like I was born blind or lost my sight in an accident...well, technically, it was an incident. You see, remember how I said I can see everything but I am blind? That's because I'm not truly blind.

When I was born, I got kidnapped blah blah blah and basically, the person put a seal on my eyes and it keeps me from having a true vision...but, because it's not technically real, if I pump enough chakra behind my eyes, I can sorta see.

It's like everything's in black and white and it's a little blurry at times. The only downside is that it takes up a lot of chakra.

However, my brother doesn't care and as he's pointed out before, would rather have locked up some damn tower like a princess. Fuck that. So, yeah, I'm blind.

What? I said I was blunt, didn't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done!


	3. Fishy Files (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko recounts some intriguing information she's found so far, Tora strikes again, Sasuke has a dilemma in love, Naruto is still pissed, Kakashi reads porn in public, Tazuna makes his grand reappearance and Nima's caught in the middle of it all.

**Naruko's POV**

D-ranks...I don't like them, but I know that each team needs a requirement of at least 25 D-rank missions before they can do a C-rank, still, that doesn't mean that I have to like it.

Which one were we doing at the moment? Well, we were trying to catch Tora AKA the cutest little devil ever! I know! I know! But hear me out, this poor baby gets suffocated by that woman and she never lets the poor thing go outside on its own.

A loud yell resounded throughout the forest as Naruto finally managed to do what he does best...well, he's Naruto, it's pretty self-explanatory. Sighing, I walked over to him as Tora scratched dozens of cuts into my brothers face.

" Honestly, will you stop aggravating the cat? She hasn't done anything wrong and you were hurting her! " I scolded as I gently took the cat in my arms and was careful not to confine her in any way.

The effect was instantaneous. The second Tora realized that I wouldn't try to squish her, she calmed down and relaxed in my arms. Curling up to my chest, Tora started to purr contentedly.

Smiling, I gently started to scratch her behind the ears and relished in the way that she seemed to lull to sleep in my arms. 

I ignored the gaping face of my brother as I started to head back to the village, Sasuke by my side instantly with Sakura and Kakashi closely following behind.

" HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

Giggling, I shook my head, " Oh, Naruto. " 

A pain hit me as I ignored the feeling of guilt when I saw Naruto catch up and completely ignore me. After the bell test, when we went home battered and bruised with our bones protesting every movement we made- or rather just Naruto's- we fought. 

We fought, yelled, ranted, raved and threw whatever object we didn't mind losing at one another's head. Sure, we had our spats but never as bad as the one we seemed to have that night. I knew that when I first accepted my headband that there was no going back. 

I was reminded of that when I accepted gramps mission, but I never thought twice about the price I would have to pay. Now, however, I look at the repercussions of my actions in the eyes of my twin. 

Just seeing the flash of hurt and betrayal in his oh-so-blue eyes when he first found out hurt, but seeing the anger brew like a deadly storm in them stung every single time. I can't blame him. I can only blame myself and hope that everything turns out alright in the end. 

But, he's my big brother, my twin, my best friend and I will always value his life, his dreams and his happiness more than I value his acceptance. Always.

 

**Sasuke's POV**

 

Yes, it was petty, so what? I feel entitled to this and there's nothing that can change my mind. What, did you expect something more mature? Well, too bad, and no, I am not pouting. Really, I'm not...

What was I doing? What do I feel so entitled too? What makes me seethe in anger at the audacity and injustice before me? What was I not pouting about? My band of existence-besides Itachi, of course!- and the root of all things demonic and inhumane...Tora.

Hey! Don't give me that look! That things evil! It was definitely evil...I don't get any good vibes from that thing and no, I'm not biased. Why would I be biased? You know, besides the fact that Naruko is my best friend.

I mean, look at how beautiful her hair is, her personality, the way her smile lights up the room, the fact that every time she smiles at me my heart seems to skip a beat, the way it feels as if butterflies constantly flutter in me every time she's near...I'm not helping my case am I?

I sighed and looked over at her as she pushed the few stray strands of hair that escaped her bun.

She would never know how beautiful she was, she never seemed to think that she was, but damn it, every time she walks into the room, she always manages to steal my breath away. Always.

Okay...so, maybe, just maybe, I might like her! Just a little...maybe a lot...okay, so a lot. Fine! What do you want me to say? That I like her? That I love her? That I want her to be my girlfriend? Huh?

...you do, don't you?

I'll think about...no, I'll consider it...no, I just need to find the right moment. If only we a mission outside of the village so that there wouldn't be prying eyes. Ha, like that would ever happen!

But, still, if only.

 

**Third Persons POV**

 

Reaching the village gates, the three genins conversed with one another. Well, actually, it was more like Naruto was complaining as to why Tora would be nice for his sister but not him with Naruko just smiling at him.

Sakura was currently lecturing him as to the many reasons why Tora would prefer Naruko over him and Sasuke? Well... Sasuke glaring at Tora. Kakashi preened. His genins were so obliviously cute that sometimes it was simply too much to handle.

But, poor Sasuke, ah, the woes of young love! He let his one eye roam over them, assessing them, calculating and generally, for once, not being the pervert Sensei he knew they called him.

Smiling, he gave a once over his team before letting his gaze trail to the pages before. Now, back to reading. He had to find out if Aki professed her love for Tsukai or Zashin! Maybe she'd even choose both!

Time passed and they reached the tower at their own leisure. They would have run, but then Naruko would have been upset. She insisted that Tora was so hellish because she was confined too much.

They doubted it, well, it was more like it was Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi doubted it. Sasuke, finding that Naruko was usually right, didn't put up much of a fight and decided to trust her.

He definitely didn't agree because he was absolutely smitten. Nope, not one bit. It was 2 against 3, but one pout and a well put crocodile tear or two and she won without much fuss.

" I knew you'd see it my way!" She smiled brightly.

A deep blush covered Sasuke's cheeks at the sight, Sakura's face morphed into a deadpan, Kakashi's eye started to twitch and Naruto merely laughed nervously. He knew better than to disagree with her, even if he was still pissed.

Knocking on the door, they entered the Hokage's office only to have Tora snatched out of Ko's hands. Shocked, she dumbly stares for a moment between her hands, her equally bewildered teammates and the mountain of a woman. 

Well, if you could even call her that- as she started to suffocate Tora all the while gushing about this and that and blah blah blah, who cares anyway? We all know she freaks us out and that her hugs should be considered animal abuse.

"...what just happened?" Ko asked, still bewildered.

"Ma ma, my darling student, let's not dwell on thoughts that linger often when they shouldn't, after all, the Hokage's waiting for our mission report, ne?" Smiling his closed eyed smile, Kakashi pat Ko's red hair in a lazy manner.

Nodding somewhat dumbly, Ko shook any confusing thoughts away before standing together with the rest of her team in front of the Hokage and Iruka-san. She was determined to stay focused and on point.

Unfortunately, her thoughts did linger once more as she began to discuss some things with Nima. Her mind wandered as she began to go through and refile all the information she's gotten since she started the mission. 

Naruto Uzumaki was the holder of the Yang half of the Kyuubi No Yoko and is currently a green genin as higher ranking shinobi usually referred the fresh-faced genin...and her brother. He's not bright but what he lacks in...well almost everything, he makes up with unpredictable skills and strategies and a chakra powerhouse.

As she began to dig deeper into her mission, she found several files pertaining to Naruto, some were the normal standard such as his position as the Jinchuuriki, others were from the academy and most were from ANBU in charge of his protection as a younger child. 

Now, these were all normal and what she expected to find. Her problem is what she didn't find. Some medical files were missing, one or two files on his emotional welfare and biological information were gone and finally, a file that extensively researched his seal just didn't seem to exist anymore.

Sasuke Uchiha was the last loyal Uchiha and current heir to the Uchiha seat upon the Shinobi council. He was a prodigy and skillfully advanced in almost everything he did. He has high expectations set before him by the village elders, the clan heads and almost everyone around.

He lives alone and has no other living family other than Itachi Uchiha, who massacred his entire clan in front of him. 

Delving deep into his files, she was once again troubled with her findings- or rather, her lack of findings. All the standard files were there, except, for the report on the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre and almost all of Itachi and Shisui Uchiha's files. 

The massacre's report was strangely uniform but mentioned little to nothing about any or all border patrols, village security or what exactly happened that day. It was almost as if they put whatever would appease the council but never anything more that could allude to something they didn't want in the light.

Itachi's file was almost completely empty and what little information she did find, was simply medical. All the mission reports up to a year prior to the massacre, including behavioural analysis, were gone. Almost as if they were purposely missing.

Shisui's file was eerily similar and when she came to the report on his supposed suicide, the medical examiner noted that both of his eyes were gone and that he looked to have been in a fight shortly before his death. Any other findings of injury stopped after that. 

The examiner makes a note to investigate further on his findings but when she checked, any and all findings he may have made were swiped clean off of Shisui's record. Although the examiner conceded that he did die of drowning, something seemed off, like things were a little too clean.

His suicide note was gone, although it was reported and like the examiner, Ko felt something was a little too fishy as well. Since any and all information in the files were useless, she resolved into sneaking into Konoha's hospital and simply stealing the original records.

What she found was off, like everything else surrounding this mission. It took far more than a few times where Ko found herself hanging from the ceiling hoping the nin beneath her wouldn't look up, but eventually, she found what she was looking for.

But not anywhere near Shisui, the Uchiha or anything remotely related. 

She found the medical report among the civilian medical examinations of deceased corpses that died from accidents. The name was different but it didn't take long to match his injuries to his files and to find out that Daisuke Kono didn't exist. 

The examiner reported that unlike other drownings, Shisui showed no signs of struggle, not even the slightest bit of thrashing occurred as if he was forcing himself to stay calm and accept the water into his lungs. 

When Sakumo Hatake committed suicide, he committed seppuku over the fact that he disobeyed direct orders to save his teammates and failing the mission. He stabbed himself because he felt that he was inflicting pain that he deserved for his failure. 

Most often than not, when Shinobi commit suicide, they try to cause themselves as much pain as possible and when in the case of suicide drownings, they tend to fight the water as much as they can so as to cause themselves the most pain. 

Even if they weren't trying to cause themselves pain, they'll simply fight because that's what they were trained for. But with Shisui, it was like he accepted the water instead of trying to fight it. If he really felt so guilty, so shamed and torn between duty and the clan, he would've tried to inflict pain for choosing death over either or.

But he didn't. It was way too fishy for Ko and she vowed to get to the bottom of it. Next up was Sakura Haruno, from a civilian background and successful and caring parents who support their daughter even if they wish she would follow in their footsteps. 

She was the top girl but mediocre at best when compared to another kunoichi. She had relatively small coils and could become exhausted fast if she used too big of a jutsu. She would probably excel at medical ninjutsu.

Unlike the others, she found all of Sakura's files with little to no trouble at all. She was expecting something to be wrong that it almost made her suspicious when she didn't. Almost.

Although she hadn't been paying attention, what the Hokage said next definitely caught her attention. 

"-Send in our visitor." 

It took her a moment before she finally realized what he had said. In fact, it took her longer than usual- she really must be going soft- and before she could turn around, she heard a voice she hadn't heard for a long time.

"What the-? A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" She definitely knew that voice.

 " And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face." 

This was _not_ going to end well. 

From behind, Nima took one look at Naruto before sighing," Oh dear, this won't end well, will it Ko?"

"No, Nima, no it will not."

She barely flinched as her brother finally exploded when he realized who the man was referring too. Sighing, Ko ignored the looks her teammates gave her as she began to make her way over to their client just as he finished introducing himself.

Before anyone could stop her, Ko slapped him upside the head and he stumbled back onto his bottom. Looking up, his eyes widened at the familiar figure before him, albeit a little taller than the last time he saw her.

"Ne, Tazuna, didn't I warn you to cut it out with the dramatics? "

 

 

 

 


	4. Drunken Shenanigans (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team receives their mission, Nima asks an important question, Naruko is reminded of a time she'd rather forget, Naruko chooses plan B and gets a cut took out of her paycheck, Tazuna gets a new drinking buddy, she and Sasuke finally take it to the next level and Zabuza ruins the moment.

**Naruko's POV**

Walking from gramps office, I made my way silently to our apartment. From behind, Nima turned herself around and laid a fuzzy black paw on my shoulder, " Ko, are we going to Wave country then? "

I smiled, small and soft, before reaching up and giving her paw a gentle squeeze, " Yeah Nima, I guess we are. You excited?"

I didn't have to look behind me to know how happy she was, she practically seemed to vibrate as it was.

" Of course! I can't wait...do you think that we'll be able to see it? "

I had, of course, expected it. The question, I mean, how could I not? But, that never meant that I was ready to hear it.

 I wasn't ready to be asked. How would I reply? Did I even know the answer to my own question?

My answer; no, no I did not. I did not know the answer to Nima's question nor my own. For Kami's sakes, I couldn't even look my brother in the eye and tell him how our mother was, let alone about them. How could I have explained to him?

Could I tell him about the mass genocide that happened? Could I look my twin in the eye and tell him secrets I've kept from him since I was little?

I don't think I could. I don't think I'll ever be able to. I could barely look at him and tell him that I was a shinobi.

...how could I possibly be able to look him in the eyes and tell him this? If I was being honest, I would never be able to...because for all the strength I have, I would never be able to look my twin in the eye and tell him. Never.

When I found out the truth behind my parent's death, how they died to protect us, it hurt just as much as it hurt when I found out who they really were.

...but when I found out about them and what was done to them by those who were ruled by their paranoia of the unknown, I was livid. I wanted to hurt them.

I was consumed by my rage and my hatred and if it wasn't for Nima, I would've done it. After my rage passed, I just...broke down.

All my rage faded only to find myself hit repeatedly over and over again by waves of sadness, grief and loneliness. I felt so alone, so mistreated and hurt.

If it wasn't for Nima and everyone else, I knew that I would've become just like Sasuke. I love Sasuke, I do, but even I could never completely lock away his hatred.

Even as I lessen his pain, his anger and thirst for revenge burn brightly and I know I'll never be able too. I can only try to support him and be there for him when he needs me. 

Turning my head slightly, I gave her a small smile," Maybe Nima, maybe."

Her smile seemed to dim and I didn't need to see to feel it. "Nima?" I grabbed her paw.

"Yeah?"

"It may not be today, tomorrow or anytime soon, but one day, I promise you, we'll go." She smiled, one so bright and happy, and I smiled back.

Now, back to the task at hand. We made our way to our apartment and went into my bedroom.

Grabbing everything I would need and my large sealing scroll, I attached it to its harness and placed any other sealing scrolls with supplies in them inside a tattoo on my inner wrist.

I grabbed Nima and helped her get inside her basket. Beginning to leave, I turned the doorknob when a glint caught my eye.

I walked over and saw it was mokusatsu meaning roughly  _silent killer_. My mother's katana.

It was a beautiful blade, no doubt, but the seemingly endless Lichtenberg figures that littered its polished and shiny blade gave it a dulled, rusted and frankly, it looked as if would break the second it went up against another blade.

What most novices didn't know was that one nick from this blade has killed countless men. It was poisoned, yes, and no, you couldn't know what it was.

Girls gotta have her secrets after all.

I quickly sealed the blade in my other tattoo and was about to leave when I heard the front door close.  _Ni-san was home!_  My eyes widened as I looked back at the door and the window.

I took a deep breath and chose...well, suffice to say, option B proved more appealing.

From behind me, Nima snorted but I focused on the task at hand, meeting with gramps. And before you ask when he had time to summon me, think about it for a second and then come back to me.

I made my way to the tower and entered gracefully...by crashing through the window because I slipped on a loose roof tile. Fortunately, I managed to land alright. Unfortunately, that was  _definitely_  coming out of my paycheck.

A cough from above me interrupted my thoughts as I looked up to see gramps, clearly unimpressed.

"ANBU, leave us." I jumped to my feet before managing to put an innocent look on my face.

"Gramps, hey, fancy seeing you here? How ya been?"

"Really? Because I was under the impression that this was my office and...oh, yes, I seem to recall that I was the one that summoned you here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that giant hole in my window, would you?"

 _Shit_ , he was definitely not buying it.

"Nope!" I exclaimed, popping the 'p'.

"Hmm, interesting. Now, for the reason, I called you here. As you must know, Wave country is currently under Gato's rule, correct?"

Of course, I knew, what idiot didn't? I simply nodded.

"Good. The council has seen it fit to ask you to get rid of a certain problem. Now now, don't look so surprised, certainly, you didn't think we wouldn't notice you use of poisons?"

I tried, really I did, but  _finally_ , someone took notice! Well, I mean, others have taken notice, but the last time someone noticed, I got upgraded to S-rank and got a 3rd bounty set on my head by a neighbouring Kage in the bingo book.

" Aki, an informant of ours, has been selling secrets to the highest bidder. She needs to go, she's becoming a threat and a problem. We've lost 3 shinobi to her selling secrets and compromising missions. Understood?" I nodded.

He dismissed me and as I stopped in front of the door, he called out," Oh, and Ko? That is definitely coming from your paycheck."

_Shit._

 

**-**

 

They were starring. I didn't like it. I mean, I just saved them...well, actually, Kakashi helped too, but still! Anyways, what's happening is that I met my team at the gates and so began the tense journey to wave.

Naruto would ask any question his brain popped up and Kakashi would answer as he read his porno before eventually letting Sakura answer when he got fed up with Naruto after a while. Sasuke merely nodded at me, which when you know him, was a good sign.

We walked for a while before we were attacked by the Demon Brothers and you get where I'm going with this, right? Now, I know its wrong, but because of the stares, some stress and a pounding headache, I accepted the sake bottle Tazuna offered.

Sakura started to rant about how bad it was, Sasuke merely shook his head and smiled, Kakashi...well, I'm pretty sure I just saw his eye twitch and Naruto took one look and didn't say anything more.

And so, I was happy. Nima was napping, I had sake, Tazuna seemed to have an endless supply of it, Naruto wasn't outright glaring at me, Sasuke was starring off into space probably trying to figure out new ways to torture Itachi.

Sakura was arguing with Naruto, Kakashi...well Kakashi was still a pervert and we all silently agreed that we would see stuff we would want to question but ultimately, wouldn't.

And everything was absolutely beautiful.

So, what would happen if I told you someone ruined my beautiful moment of peace and quiet? Don't know? Well, why don't you just ask Zabuza, considering he just  _fucking_  ruined it!

 

-

 

It was all perfect. I should've realized it would have ended sooner or later.

"Get down!" was yelled and suddenly something was about to hit me.

You know, until it wasn't. I grabbed the tip of the sword - _a fucking big ass monster if you ask me_ \- and twirled it around my fingers, staring at it curiously. I lifted the bottle and finished it off before throwing it behind me.

I sighed.

"And you know, I was having such a good day too."

Quick as lightning, I swung the blade around, twisting my body with it and put all my force behind it as I threw it back at the jackass who just tried to hack me.

Zabuza barely had time to catch his sword and steady himself, but when he did, he looked back and forth in-between me and his blade.

"Oh _fuck_  that, I ain't fighting you. You guys are on your own, have fun!" I waved a hand as I grabbed Tazuna- ignoring my gaping teammates mind you- and sitting us down in the back.

We opened new bottles and clinked them together, "Let the games begin!"

 

-

 

So, Zabuza wasn't dead, whoopty fucking doo! I already knew that. Anyways, after the fight, Kakashi,  _that fucker_ , exhausted his core and we headed back to Tazuna's home. We were greeted by an emo kid-  _Inari, I think_ \- and Tsunami, bless her heart, who offered us apologies and food.

Eventually, Kakashi revealed that Zabuza was alive and started to train the other 3 on the tree exercise thingymabob. Naruto and Sasuke were idiots-  _what's new?-_ and Sakura asked Inari about the torn photo after a day were she was repeatedly robbed by poverty-stricken civilians.

Emo kid evolved into an angsty preteen emo kid and then a sob story was revealed-blah blah blah! Like we haven't already heard it before. So, then Naruto declared he would prove to the emo kid that heroes existed and ran off.

Which is where I stood up and headed to the roof where I was currently staring at the moon dramatically- well damn, I thought that would do something! "Ko, what are you doing?"

I turned and it was him, Sasuke. I gave a grin, trying to hide my blush. "Well, I was trying to be you. You know, staring off into the distance dramatically?"

He gave a chuckle and sat down next to me. It was silent for a few moments before I felt his hand on mine and I turned to look at him. He had a small smirk on his face and he turned to look me in the eyes.

Oh, those eyes! Those deep, dark, obsidian eyes that I love so much. I didn't realize we were so close until I felt his breath ghost over my lips. I shivered and his smirk widened.  _Smug bastard_.

"What are we doing, Sasuke?"

He smirked," I think we were about to kiss."

"Ko?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" my breathing hitched and any words I tried to form got stuck in my throat, dying out before I could even voice them.

My eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes and after a few moments, I nodded. I must be dreaming. His hand came up and grasped my chin, forcing it to tilt my head upwards and then, he kissed me.

My eyes flickered close as we deepened the kiss, my arms round themselves around his neck as he snaked around my waist. It couldn't have lasted more than a few moments, but they were the best moments I've ever had.

We broke apart, both breathing heavily, and Sasuke leaned his forehead onto mine and pulled me closer. "Ko?"

"Hm?"

"Be mine?"

"Always."

He grinned before leaning forward and capturing my lips again in a passionate force that left me breathless every single god damn time.

Oh yeah, I  _definitely_ wasn't dreaming.


	5. Echoes Of A Forgotten Past (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko laments over the life and death of a shinobi, the Hokage sends his regards, a surprise piece of information makes its way to Ko, a lesson of the Uzumaki Clan is taught and a promise is made.

**Ko's POV**

I had always dreamed of the day when Sasuke became mine. The day when he would give me little butterfly kisses that make me laugh, where he would whisper sweet nothings in my ear as we fall asleep

Where he would cuddle with me when I'm cold and would say those 3 simple words that made my heart beat so fast I think it will simply burst itself out of my chest.

And when I was little and dreamed of this day, I'm pretty sure that I didn't include a fucked up day where every bad thing I worry about seems to happen...will I ever catch a breath?   

 

**-**

 

Morning light shone through the curtains, I could hear birds chirping and could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he slept soundly. I looked down at him, face content and utterly oblivious to the outside world, and lightly traced my fingers through his hair...it was  _really_ soft.

Smiling, I basked in the warmth he gave as he curled his arm tighter around my waist and have a content sigh. Sasuke, my best friend since I was 4, my crush for over 3 years and now, my  _boyfriend_.

I still couldn't believe it! I still wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for that kiss we shared...that was too magical to be a dream. I continued to run my fingers through his onyx hair and wondered what I did to deserve such a peaceful moment in this life of ours.

A brush of fuzzy fur from beside me notified me of Nima, yawning cutely as she made her way over and plopped her bottom beside me. She stared at me and then at Sasuke for a few moments.

"He looks so peaceful, doesn't he?" Nima turned at the sound of my voice and after a few moments, she nodded.

"What did I ever do to deserve such a moment? In this life, you're lucky enough to remember the good moments from before and hope you'll experience them again as you leave this cruel, harsh world of ours. "

"I don't know, Ko. Why the sudden melancholy?"

"Aki's meeting us today over lunch in town."

It was was silent for a few moments before Nima spoke," What about Gato?"

"Don't worry about him, Nima. He made his bed, he has to sleep in it now."

"Why don't I like that tone you're giving me?"

"Because you probably won't like the meaning behind the words. Now, Nima, let me enjoy this moment...I gotta a feeling that it'll be awhile before I'll get to see this moment again." She didn't speak, she simply nodded and curled up to my side before she fell asleep.

I stared at this perfect moment before me, my love sleeping peacefully in my arms, my best friend curled up to my side, the peaceful presence dominated by the quiet as sun flittered through. 

Yes, it would be awhile before I saw this again.

 

-

 

It took me a little while, but I eventually was able to leave them both asleep in bed, not a care or worry in the world. I didn't want them to know where I was and Nima deserved to keep some of her innocence. After all, I've never killed a person who hadn't been waiting for it.

When I went downstairs, only Tsunami was there and I told her I'd be stepping out into town for a few hours and that I'd be back later. She took in my kimono and my umbrella and only gave me a small smile and a nod.

Quickly, I changed my appearance. My long red hair shortened to my mid back and turned a dark chestnut brown, I grew older, taking on the appearance of a woman in her early 20's or late teens. My eyes turned a cinnamon brown and after I put in the sakura clipping Sasuke got me for my birthday last year, I knew I was ready.

Now, what you need to know about Wave country was that it was a place where there was the poor and you could see it and then there was the rich and you practically smell the injustice as if they were all wearing it like a perfume. 

I headed to Uptown, where the rich dwelled and it certainly reflected its occupants. Of course, like every city like this one, there were the rug rats and informants no one noticed, like Aki. I entered this pit filled with corruption and greed and with ease, made my way to Sakura park.

Like its name suggests, the park was filled with beautiful blossoming sakura trees and was perfect for privacy, peace and quiet or murder. Usually murder. I made my way to a secluded area and sat down. 

I unsealed the hot tea I had made earlier, the pot with the tea and two cups already waiting for Aki. 

It didn't take long. Aki was an attractive young woman if it wasn't for the poverty of her country. She had honey blonde hair styled in a bob cut, her bright, soft brown eyes sparkled in a way that told you she knew something.

Aki took a seat next to me and I gestured to the tea. She hesitated-  _good, she should be afraid_ \- but when I grabbed my own cup and took a sip, she grabbed hers.  _That fool_. I almost felt tempted to smirk but I let nothing show.

"Anything new?" 

She let a small smirk play upon her lips.  _My my_ , how _coy_ of her? 

"Hmm, a little birdie told me that Gato hired Zabuza Momochi to get rid of some Konoha Nin and when he was finished, he was gonna get rid of him. "

"I said new, not a repeat." Her smirk dropped. 

_Ha_ , bitch thought she could give us old news while keeping the good stuff up her sleeve. Aki hasn't learned that when you play dirty and get caught, there's a consequence. Well, won't she find out?

" There was a rumour about expansion pla-"

"Konoha does not place its shinobi's lives on the line on the basis of a rumour. Give me something useful or don't bother coming back."

"Well, there was some buzz about the rebels and loyalists currently in Wave..."

"Go on."

She smiled as her confidence renewed itself.  _Oh, how naive? I might actually pity her._

"Word is that the rebels are heading out to the old Uzushiogakure ruins to hide out but it's only a matter of time before the loyalists find them." She smiled and took another sip.

_Oh, is that right? It certainly wouldn't have anything to do because you were gonna tell them, were they?  We'll see about that._

" Hmm...what of their leader, Mei Terumi, was it? "

"Oh, she was seen with them. Thing is, the rebels lost a major battle and were almost if not completely pushed out of the Land of Water. "  _Well, didn't she sound happy? She probably helped._

" Anything else you care to share?"

" They lost a lot of kekkei Genkai users and I even heard that Mei herself was injured pretty bad. If the loyalists find them, it would almost assuredly mean victory for Kiri loyalists." 

_Oh, is that a hint of pride I hear? She most definitely played a part in this. It's too uniform, too suspicious._

"Is that so?" 

 "Yes, ma'am. It would be like genin going against a kage. Both with the intent to kill."

_Well, that just won't do, now would it?_

" Tell me more." 

I let Aki continue on raving about how the rebels were gonna be crushed, how it was such a shame, that it was only a matter of time. I would kill her now, but trust me, I have something much worse than death in store for her.

As time passed, Aki's speech got slower and slower until she stopped speaking altogether. With eyes closed, I took a sip of tea and ignored the burning gaze that she gave me. 

"Aki."

She slumped down in her seat, unmoving but mind far awake, able to hear and see everything going around her. 

"Did you think we wouldn't find out, hmm? Did you think we wouldn't find out about the list, the clients, the bribes, the bids? "

I stood up, grabbing my bright red umbrella and popped it open.

"You've outlived your usefulness, Aki, although I'll admit I must thank you for the information. Alas, I have no need for you and neither does Konoha."

I rested my umbrella over my shoulder and began to walk away. I paused, feeling her gaze on me before I turned around halfway and I looked at her one last time. I gave a small smile.

" The Hokage sends his regards."

 

**-**

 

Walking back down to Downtown, where the poor lived and it showed, I was reading the file- the one where Aki held all her dirt on Gato. 

I stole her scroll, the one where she held all her information, contacts, blackmail and dirt on anyone and everyone off her cold, lifeless corpse. I had the rest of the files in my tattoo. 

This would definitely help with my investigation. Just then, I felt a massive power strike and smiled.  _So it begins._

I looked down and what I saw, left me frozen. I gripped the file starring at the innocent faces in its portfolio. I could feel a long surpassed anger brew and I didn't care to hold it back anymore. Not when they stared me in the face.

_He would pay._

 

**-**

 

**Third Person POV**

The bridge's occupants; the ninja, Nima healing Haku, the mercenaries, the villagers, the missing-nin and the tyrant all paused at the clacking of heels. They turned from behind them as a young woman in a kimono with a bright red umbrella rested over her shoulder came through the mist.

She ignored everyone, face blank and eyes calculating. Kakashi and Zabuza tensed at the look in her eyes, those were the eyes of a trained killer. One who didn't show remorse and they both knew they were in no condition to fight an unknown assailant.

"Gato, your reign's ending today."

"Hahaha! The only thing that's ending today, is your life bitch! Boys, get her!"

As the henchmen cheered and raced forward, she reached her wrist and a bright glow emitted as she pulled a katana out. It was deadly, giving off a wave of death that warded off all those near it. 

She raised her sword and the Lichtenberg like figures woven across her blade began to glow a bright red. It happened all too quickly, she swiped down just as the henchmen were no more than a meter away and just like that...they all fell to the ground, alive but unmoving. 

She stepped over them, giving no regard to their existence and before you could blink, she was in front of Gato, his guards all in a similar state as the men before them. 

"The Uzumaki Clan sends its regards." And just like that, his blood sprayed across the concrete as his head rolled to the ground.

She lifted a hand to her face and wiped a splatter of blood that made its way onto her cheek. She stood from her crouched position and turned around.

"Hey?" She paused at Zabuza's voice.

"The Uzumaki Clan?"

"You didn't know. The biggest clan in the world, filling a whole village of masters of kenjustu and fuinjetsu, a village bigger than even Konohagakure No Sato, Whirlpool country housed the Uzumaki Clan, forefathers of Konoha's great mother, Mito Senju, and a whole culture and society allied themselves to Konoha as brothers in arms. "

"If their so big, where are they?" Sakura asked.

"Gone. They were so powerful, so feared, that they managed to ally 4 of the great Hidden Villages and all at once, they attacked. A mass genocide, the whirlpools the country is named for ran red with their blood. The biggest mass genocide in history and hardly anyone even knows." She scoffs.

"Can you imagine it? Children cut down like their parents before them. The screams, the blood that soaks the earth, a whole culture and history went away in one swipe. The survivors were treated like scum, bought and sold into slavery. " Her voice wavered.

" Can't you hear them? They cry out. They were murdered for simply existing. They were treated as if they weren't human, as if they didn't exist, they had no justice and now, who will speak for them when none remember them? "

" The villages hide it, cover up the mass genocide they committed and Konoha? They ignore it's existence because it failed to save them. And then, he had the audacity to take its descendants to sell them like cattle to the very villages who destroyed their people?" The hatred in her voice was unmistakable.

Naruto, eyes brimming with tears, stepped forward. "Why didn't they go to Konoha?"

"They tried. They were found a mile from the village gates with their throats slit. Their home was taken from them, so they wandered around but now, after so many years, they're lost."

Naruto opened his mouth but she beat him to it, "I have to go. I need to find them before the trail runs cold."

They watched her leave.

 

**-**

 

**Ko's POV**

Up against a tree, I let the tears escape me as I relieved the memories of horror, of the past. I lightly traced the seal on my wrist, numbly moving through the motions.

_I'll make sure you find your way home again._


	6. The Plot Thickens (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko goes on a field trip, an emotional breakdown is had, Ko comes up with a plan for the future and a part of the Uzumaki's history is revealed.

**Ko's POV**

Shooting across the high stone walls with nimble feet, I ignored the chatter of the few guards who were unaware of my efforts. The white cloak I wore billowed in the moonlight, producing a tiny shadow that grabbed one of the guard's notice but I was quicker than him.

Bounding down from the wall, I grasped a guard and whipped my hand over his mouth as I sunk my dart in his neck. His stifled yelp was low and I kept him there as the tranquillizer took effect before I gently dumped him behind one of the trees nearby.

Just then, another guard came around the corner and spotted me. He opened his mouth and I cursed before darting forwards and seizing his throat, cutting off his airway, just as he began to speak. He choked-  _if you could really call it that_ \- and I wasted no chance before sinking a dart into his neck.

Hiding his body, I made my way through the brush and finally came to what I was looking for. The stone was worn, fractured and yet, it belongs. The timber was decomposing, uncared for and forgotten by most, if not all of Konoha. The roof was somewhat caved in, but that was to be suspected after so many years.

I was almost reluctant to step into these sacred chambers, after all, what right did I have? Well, I suppose being an Uzumaki provided me with some advantage but, was it suitable for what I was about to do? I was about to disturb a personal resting place, a temple built by Mito Uzumaki.

Hell, I was about to enter this temple and tear open her vault, her private vault, would she approve? I don't know. She may be upset about borrowing her possessions, but for once, I didn't mind because I needed them. If I was gonna get to the root of this mystery, I required her notes.

Purpose restored, I strode forward and planted my foot on the first step. Then another and another and another, until subsequently, I found myself opening the doors. It was filthy- suspected -and rundown- also assumed- and yet, I welcomed the harmony. This was home, this was my family, my past.

The masks were a little disturbing yet natural as if I should have anticipated no less from my ancestors to want to scare the crap out of others. 

I marched forward and made my way to the back of the podium of masks and discovered what I was looking for. I bit my thumb and pushed its bloody print on the spiral-shaped seal.

_Please, let this work!_

A hiss echoed and a rumble was heard as the temple began to tremble, particles fluttering everywhere and concealing my sight. As the dust settled, I glanced down to see an opening in the floor.  _Well, that was unexpected._

I looked down into the deep abyss below me... _it could be a trap? Maybe even deadly? I mean, isn't this severer for me since it's like 10x darker down there?_

_Ahhh, fuck it, imma do it!_

And so, like the dipshit I was at times, I shrugged my shoulders and leaped down. I blatantly realized a second too late that maybe I should've taken Nima with me, but before I could dwell on my 'brilliant' ideas, I crashed into the ground with a thud.

Fuccckkkk, that hurts! Moaning, I rubbed my bottom as I got up and stared around me, not seeing the seal I tripped- you may facepalm if need be, Kami knows my ancestors must be- and a bright glow resounded throughout the room.

Well, more like corridor I suppose. On my knees, my eyes lit up as the room around me began to shine, rich and dazzling, and revealed its contents to me. Mesmerized, I gradually rose, twirling around to view what was laid before me.

Tears welled my eyes, an emotion I hadn't felt for a long time bubbled up inside of me as a cry eluded me. My breath hitched and the tears slid freely down my cheeks, but I paid them no thought. 

I felt like it was suffocating me, that sensation, and I was screaming, but never made any noise. It took me a moment but then I could hear what I was screaming, what my mind was crying out to me, and then I could hear it- **breathe god dammit breathe!**.

And as I inhaled, the air inflating my lungs as if it was my first time breathing, I fell to my knees as my hands flew to my mouth, trying to restrain my cries from echoing out. 

With tears flowing openly, I inhaled with shuddering breaths, trying to keep the sobs back- the sobs that threatened to wrack my body- I let my gaze fall back to the display that made me forget it all. 

There, in front of me, were their pictures. I let my gaze trail over and over and over their names if only to assure myself that they exist, that they were real! They were real, living human beings from a time long forgotten but, they existed. 

My clan, the Uzumaki...my family. I wasn't stupid. I wasn't losing my mind, they had lived and I wasn't just on a wild delusion goose chase, trying to find a family that may or may not have existed in the first place. Did you expect this? Did you expect that I would doubt myself?

How could I not? I was told they were real, that they existed, but every single god damn time I tried to find out who they were, what type of life they lead, what their names were...it was gone. Every record, every file, information is written down decades ago were burned, shredded and poof! it was like they never existed.

If it weren't for Mito Uzumaki, for this temple, I wouldn't have held out for so long in hope of finding them. How do you think Naruto's gone so long without suspecting? 

There was nothing of our clan, nothing on record...it was torture on myself, on my mind, trying to search for those who seemed to have never existed.

These last few weeks since we returned, they've been absolute agony, positively horrified, I've been frantic, so tired and I would snap at anyone who tried to talk to me...because ever since I found out that Gato had sold two of my kinsmen into slavery somewhere out there in this harsh, unforgiving world of ours, its been seared in my brain. 

I haven't slept, I couldn't, not when I knew that kids younger than Konohamaru was out there living a childhood like mine, a brutal, miserable life that only ever improved with those few things Naruto and I had to cherish. Like gramps, our home, Nima, Sasuke and our freedom.

They had none of these things, they were out there with none of these things...I wasn't able to stop the fall of my clan, of my country, or my parent's death, of Naruto and I's childhood...but I could save them, I could save them all. I could find them, love them, protect them and make sure they never felt the cruel hand of fate.

And here they were. My answer, my key, the key to my salvation.

So, what was in front of me?

Well, as a precaution, the Uzumaki had implemented a safe house of sorts, maybe a guide if you will. Temples, like this one, were created all around and they all had a room like this one, a room with their names, where they were going.

And, I had found Mito's. In her room, were every name that she could remember, dead or alive, some names were created, later on, carved in by Uzumaki who found themselves here after Uzu's fall and Mito's death. I knew Tsunade, my godmother, would come in here when she could and carve in new names.

I had my names, of those kids, small little Eiji, and baby Emiko Uzumaki. In their files, it was said that Eiji managed to escape with Emiko and they were still looking for them. Their parents are here, Ayako and Taisou, with one word, a place where they were going. 

Uzushiogakure.

They had gone back, wanting to see if they could find others. This is where I would probably find them, after all, the kids had still been in Wave when they escaped and since the two countries were so close, it would make sense, especially since that was their home before their capture. 

But, I had to hurry, I had to plan this out perfectly. Why? Because the rebels were heading there as well. I could have one of my summonses guide them to Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari until I could deal with those loyalists and help the rebels...yes, that was good.

I let myself gaze over the names of my kin one last time before swiftly making my way back to the village, after all, I had an exam to win...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR 1ST TIME READERS: BOOK SPOILERS BELOW
> 
> A/N: Sorry its short, but I want to establish a base for what Ko plans to do after the exams and Sasuke's defect- don't worry, you're favourite characters and events will definitely still come, but I felt that Ko needed a push, a final one that really helps her accomplish what she wants. 
> 
> Also, I'm pissed the anime and manga glossed over the fact that all of Uzushiogakure got destroyed by other villages overnight with the mass genocide of the Uzumaki clan and no one seems to talk about this? 
> 
> And, I've theorized that it was not that long before Naruto's birth that this happened, maybe just before Kushina gets saved by Minato when their 12. She was only 24 when she died, which means a mass genocide we ignore kinda happened not even 24 years before canon, come on guys, you had one job!
> 
> How has this just gotten glossed over exactly? 
> 
> "Oh yeah, and the Uzumaki and their country were all killed overnight by the other villages but let's go back to Kakashi being a pervert and completely ignore this little fact and that the survivors are treated like crap and that no one seems to mention this or even remembers that it happens...not sketchy at all! Oh, look, Icha Icha Paradise!"
> 
> That's kinda what it seems like to me...just saying!
> 
> Anyways, love you all!
> 
> -Liz


	7. The Interrogator's Exam (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko comes to a resolve about leaving Nima behind, the Chunin Exams begin, the twins fight, Ko plays matchmaker, explains why she's now Lady Uzumaki-Senju and introduces her sister!

**Ko's POV**

The sound of gentle snores filled my ears followed by the delicate exhale of her breathing, her fluffy, woolly paws dug themselves into my shoulders as she snuggled up to me. A tiny, faint smile snuck its way onto my lips as I felt Nima sleep on from behind me.

It wasn't early in the morn, nor was it too late in the evening, no, it was almost noon, but my poor baby, my little Nima had tuckered herself out last night.

A wave of guilt hit me, I should feel guilty, after all, I had come home from the temple to find Nima, worried half to death and frantic with distress, waiting for me, wide awake and unable to sleep without me.  
  
  


**-**  
  
  


_Opening the door to my bedroom, I closed it behind me and looked up only to find Nima, frantic and half awake, starting to nod off on my bed._

_A tear, so tiny and irrelevant, gathered at the corner of my eye as the guilt hit me. Rushing forwards, I gathered her up into my arms and sat back down. I moved side to side, kissing her head and keeping her close. "Oh Nima, you silly girl, come here, I'm so sorry..."_

_With my head tucked into her fur, warm and fuzzy fur that smelt like home and felt like a hug, as I kissed her head. "Never again Nima, never again will I leave you behind."_

_That's when I realized that I needed to be more careful, I needed to sometimes stop myself, take a step back and realize what I was doing. I had neglected Nima, my best friend, my companion since I was 4 when my own goals somehow become more important._

_Yes, my goals, my clan and my plans for the future were important, but so was Nima. I don't even want to think what would happen if I left Nima all on her own when my goals became more important than our friendship._

_I felt more tears gather...I was so close to losing Nima, how long would it have taken for me to just stop remembering to bring her along? How long would it have taken for me to forget to include her in on my goals?_

_For Kami's sakes, I just left her home alone while I was off hunting for more information! Well, never again. Never again would I forget Nima, nothing was as important as her in the long run._

_She always encouraged me, she was there when I cried, when I needed support and when I needed someone to listen to me...she was my partner in crime...how could I have left her behind, by choice no less?_  
  
  


-  
  
  


For comfort from my depressing thoughts, I instinctively reached up behind me and seized her paw, trying to reassure myself that she was there, that she mattered, that I hadn't forgotten her at home again.

Then I felt it, a squeeze back. My fears abated themselves as I beamed because even in sleep, Nima was there for me. I turned my head and felt her paw and just let her presence comfort me.

Sighing, I still didn't let go as I looked down at my watch, wondering where the fuck my teammates were! My foot started to tap impatiently... _they better move their asses and get over here!_

If there was one day where Kami seemed to be smiling down at me, it was today. Why? Because from down the street, were my team. My very late team, but my team none the less. Flashing a quick smile, I greeted my teammates before we made our way inside.

Quickly, we all proceeded to make our way up towards the 3rd floor. As we grew closer, my eyes flickered up and immediately I understood what was wrong.. _.those motherfuckers_! 

Panicking, I just barely managed to steer my team up another flight of stairs. Ignoring their stairs, I winced as I heard Rock Lee start to spew some ridiculous ramblings about the ' _flames of youth_ ' or whatever.

Although we managed to make it to the examination room, the minute I stepped through the doorway, I knew this was not going to end well...one way or another, that is. Feeling weary of what might come, I sought out Sasuke's hand and tightened my grip on it. 

Looking around the room, my dulled violet eyes caught sight of Lee and Tenten...more specifically, their conjoined hands and the way they were closer with one another...by the way, did I mention that I got Tenten and Lee to hook up? Well, it went a little like this...

**Flashback No Jutsu...**  
  
  


_I smirked evilly as I watched Team Gai return from their mission, and Sasuke- who was standing beside me as we walked hand in hand down the street- took one look at me and then saw Lee gaze at a crying Tenten who's boyfriend just broke up with her._  
  
_' Hmm, this could be good.'_

**Time Skip Within A Flashback No Jutsu!**  
  
  


_It's been only a little over a month since Tenten broke up with her ex and I've observed the devotion in Lee's eyes for Tenten. This is going to be awesome, I can feel it. You know, I'm starting to think this is in the family genetics._  
  
_Apparently, they've been childhood friends but Lee never had the guts to tell her his feelings. I felt a grin casually seep onto my face. Wow, I've got a problem, don't I? Nah, I'm fine! Heeheehee, mwahaha hahaha!_

_Lee was all alone in the training field before I approached him. " Oh hello Kakashi sensei's youthful student, Ko-chan !" he greeted back._

_" Hey Lee, your Tenten's childhood friend and you'd let her cry on your shoulder forever right? " I asked innocently and he nodded his head so quick I thought it might've fallen off._

_" Well, I saw Tenten crying earlier today and apparently some guy from Konoha with gray hair and round glasses that likes to wear purple started dating her and he's forcing her to marry him! It's just so so sooooooo awful! " I bawled._

_Okay, okay! So maybe I let my grudge on Orochimaru get to his right-hand man, Kabuto, who was actually dating Tenten to gather information on Sasuke because our team regularly has exercises with one another...or, more like Gai seeks Kakashi out in order to have 'youthful challenges' and drags his team along for the ride._

_" THAT BASTARD SHALL PAY! HE MADE TENTEN CRY! I HAVE NEVER SEEN TENTEN CRY IN ALL MY YEARS! HELL CANNOT KEEP ME FROM KILLING HIM. KABUTO WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS, THE GATES OF HELL SHALL NOT HOLD BACK MY WRATH!" Lee let out a war cry before running around to find him. He also suddenly had a sword that had blood stains on it._

_Hey, don't look at me! I didn't know the little guy held so much hate that he actually kills with a katana and leaves the blood to remember his enemies and the suffering he inflicted upon them!_

**Somewhere In Konoha...**  
  
  


_Kabuto appropriately sneezed as he and Tenten walked down the streets hand in hand. Tenten was in the process of wiping away her tears. No, he hadn't done anything to the poor girl, no matter how annoying she could be when talking about her teammates and that bushy-eyebrow freak, Lee._

_What? Even he could see the feelings they held for one another, no matter how oblivious they were. So no, he didn't make her cry and if you must know, they were out for lunch and he took her to the new teppanyaki place in town as a date._

_The chef started to cut up some onions right in front of her and now the tears wouldn't stop no matter what they did. Eventually, they agreed to go for a walk and come back in time for their food._

_Despite his foul mood, Kabuto still could feel that something was off but he couldn't tell what it was. And unfortunately for him, he also didn't notice the green spandex wearing warrior seeing red who was coming down the street ready to kill with his katana._

**With Lee As Ko Watches...**  
  
  
  


_" KABUTO, YOU BASTARD I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR MAKING TENTEN CRY!" Lee gave out his war cry and slammed his katana down._

_For a moment, it seemed he missed Kabuto by an inch, however, his glasses split in half down the middle. Off to the side,_ _Tenten stood in silent shock as Lee began chasing Kabuto down the street ready to kill him for making ' Tenten cry '._

**Flashback NO Jutsu Ends...**  
  


I grinned wickedly at the memories. You see, after recovering from her shock, Tenten chased Lee down to try and explain to him what had really happened. 

And after Lee started to blush and stammer with his words when she asked him to explain what was going on, Lee blurted out his feelings for her. 

With that declaration, Tenten swelled up with more tears and started to cry making Lee panic and wonder what he did wrong, so much so that he tried to call me for help. Tenten then laughed at him, pulled him down for a kiss and told him he better be there to pick her up at 8 that night. 

Satisfied with my matchmaking, I swung by Kabuto's apartment and left a message telling him to leave town or else. I just hope he got my warning, after all, it was pretty clear but you know what they say, monkeys and typewriters.

I then was pulled from my musing of murder and sabotage after hearing a familiar voice. In fact, it was the voice of a certain victim of mine, why hello, what do we have here? 

Ahhh, Kabuto, how nice of you to join my presence even though I told you if you did that I will stab you... repeatedly...without hesitation and then get rid of your body. 

Just then, I heard it. Immediately, I was over there quicker than my father's Hirashin No Jutsu and Kabuto looked shocked that one moment I was seemingly daydreaming over yonder and the next I was staring him straight in the eye. 

" Did you say Gaara? As in Gaara No Sabaku? As in the son of the Yondaime Kazekage, Gaara No Sabaku? " I ordered. 

"Who's asking?" uttered a deep voice.

And before anyone grasped what was happening, I clutched the little red-haired twerp and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him off the ground. I peered at him straight in the eye and after a moment or two, I beamed radiantly at him. 

" Who are you?" Temari asked. She and Kankuro looked fearful. Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people sometimes.

" Ever heard of a Haruko Uzumaki? " I asked. 

" No, why is he important? " Kankuro demanded. 

At this, I whipped my head around to stare at him and after a few moments of silence, I abruptly pinched his ear causing him to say ' _ow_ ' over and over again. 

It was quite entertaining and I probably would've continued if it wasn't for Nima waking and placing a fuzzy paw on my shoulder, grounding me back to earth.

" Of course he's important, he's your uncle. More importantly, he's an Uzumaki as well, which means my sweet innocent naive cousins, that we're clan members. Welcome to the family! And as such, you're all cordially invited to come to live or even visit the Uzumaki Clan compound, here in Konoha!" 

Okay, I can just hear all the exclamations and protests and questions on when the fuck we became a clan again and wondering if Naruto even knows of this shitstorm himself...to be honest, it's complicated. As in, not long after we came home from our mission in Wave, Naruto took one look at me and told me what the mysterious 'nin' had told them all on the bridge. 

Naruto now knew this shitstorm of a past we have and decided he wanted to reinstate our clan compound here in Konoha again in order to honour our parents and clan. After we reinstated our clan though I admitted that the Hokage gave me our mom's journals...we had another fight. 

It wasn't pretty. 

-

_Amidst the yelling match between us, I look around me and grab a painted flower pot and threw it at his head but Naruto stepped out of the way and glared back at me._

_" Oh, how mature? " he snarled at me. I let out another scream of rage as he threw a pan at me before I returned and threw his alarm clock._

_"Like you're any better?"_

_"At least I don't keep secrets, important secrets like the fact you knew who our mother was and you had her damn journals for who knows how long!" A smash resounds through the apartment as I threw the TV remote and it goes through the window. I almost wince when I heard a cat let out a screech...almost._

_Before I could retort, he started up again," Or the fact that you kept the fact that you were training to become a god damn shinobi from me for years!"_

_Another pot is thrown and it hit the wall beside my head before he yelled again," Or that you knew about our clan and what happened to them? Or that you've been so distant lately and you won't tell me why? What the fuck am I supposed to think, huh?"_

_" Well, maybe did you ever think that there are some things you didn't need to know for your own good?" Another nameless breakable object was thrown._

_"Oh, like how you and that bastard are dating or have apparently been friends for years? Yeah, I can see how that's for my own good!" This time, he threw a photo at me._

_Now, we've thrown lots of things when we fight like this: pots, pans, and other breakable shit we just don't give a damn about, but photos...those are another thing...it was an unspoken rule and agreement that we would never throw photos._

_I was in shock, he had never broken a rule between us before and because of that, the picture hit me dead on, shattering glass everywhere and blood began to bleed from my head._

_I_ _didn't even realize how much blood had split by the time I had gotten out of my shock nor how silent it had become._ _I bent down dusted away the glass and picked up the blood-stained photograph...looking at it, I started to cry._

_I_ _t was of Naruto and me, as newborns, Tsunade and Jiraiya were holding us with small smiles on their faces, Shizune held Tonton, Kakashi, although much younger, was off to the side and gramps, he had his hands on both of his student's shoulders. It was taken just before I left to live with Tsunade, Tonton and Shizune for those 5 years._

_I stood up, the picture still in my hand and headed to my room and packed everything up...and I mean everything in my scrolls. I went around the house and grabbed all the pictures and came back into the living room where Naruto still stood in shock at what he had done._

_In fact, he seemed to snap out of his shock then and caught sight of my bare room behind me where I had left my door open and looked back at me._

_"Ko...where are you going?"_

_"I thought it was obvious, I'm going to my bastard boyfriends place." I started to walk to the door, Nima solemn behind me and Naruto remorseful._

_"...Ko...please...I'm sorry...don't go..."_

_"I know you are Naruto...but I need to take a break...away from you..."_

_-_

With that, I had left our apartment and made my way to Sasuke's, who flipped out when he saw my bleeding head but didn't ask any questions when he saw the extra sealing tattoos on my wrists.

I haven't been home since then and permanently moved in with Sasuke. Oh, Naruto and I are still talking but for now, our relationship is strained. But since our fight, Naruto's been ignoring our newly reinstated clan and compound in favour of beating himself up over our fight.

Which has left me as Clan head and since the Senju clan are cousin clans with the Uzumaki, I am technically also head of the Senju clan since my godmother isn't coming home anytime soon...so, technically, my new name is Lady Ko Uzumaki-Senju...oh, how fun!

So, now do you understand why this is so complicated? But enough about that, I officially have 3 new clan members to take in. And I'm pretty sure I just spent the whole time explaining this instead of doing the exam Ibiki gave us...

Oh, hey, here comes Anko-nii!


	8. Constant Vigilance (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko plays matchmakers, Kabuto makes a mistake, Sasuke bonds with Naruto, Tenten and Lee, Ko uses her skills as a sealing mistress for the betterment of the shinobi world, and Ibiki and Anko form the ' I-Hate-Sasuke-Uchiha' fanclub!

**Previously on Appearances...**

_And I'm pretty sure I just spent the whole time explaining this instead of doing the exam Ibiki gave us..._

_Oh, hey, here comes Anko-nee!_

**Now...**

 

**Ko's POV**

Okay, so long story short, basically while I was explaining the shitshow that's my life, I kinda had my head down and maybe sort of took a nap afterwards...

So, anyways, the deal is I just woke up and lifted my head only to have a kunai be sent straight towards me by Ibiki who will now be known as Ibiki-nii because...reasons. 

" Uzumaki-san! Wake up! " Ibiki-nii yelled.

" CONSTANT VIGILANCE! " I shouted. 

From the front of the room, Ibiki sweat dropped and I stood up before pointing my finger at him with a determined expression before saying in all seriousness, 

" Ibiki-nii, are you seeing anyone? " 

Now, let me tell you that everyone who had been waiting in baited breathes for my very special super-duper important announcement, all fell with deadpanned expressions and sweat drops scattering their foreheads. 

And Ibiki? Well, nii-san visibly staggered as if a 100-ton anchor had been dropped on his head, his forehead gaining a tick mark and his eye twitching like mad. 

 

**Third Person POV**  
  
  


Before Ibiki could retort to the Uzumaki clan head's exclamation, a certain snake-wielding purple-haired female special Jonin broke through the window sending glass shards everywhere.

Immediately, almost all the boys drooled at her scarcely concealed assets but Sasuke merely sweatdropped at the sight of his girlfriend, who at the moment, was star-struck at the sight of the scantily clad kunoichi before them. 

" Anko-nee! " his gorgeous red-haired lover exclaimed before launching herself at the woman in a red blur.

Taking in the sight before him, Sasuke sighed as those around him and among the Rookie 9  looked at him and Ko weirdly. Nearby, Tenten became consumed in awe once she saw how deadly Anko was when she pulled out her kunai and tried to stab to Ko to get her off her leg, 

"Dammit, Ko! I'm not your damn sister! Get it through your thick head and I'm not going out with Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo! Whatever the hell his name is! " the purple haired woman shouted in outrage. 

" What about Kakashi? " 

" No! " 

" Iruka? " 

" No! "

" Oh come on! What about Ibiki? I feel you two would really hit it off! " 

" If I agree to one date, will you promise to stop trying to hook me up with every single guy over 20 years old? " Anko sighed in frustration and Ko smirked smugly at the victory. 

" No promises Anko-nee! " 

" Shut the hell up you brat! " Anko attempted to shake her leg to get Ko off... and promptly failing to do so. All the while, everyone including the sensei's watching was sweatdropping... Ah yes, just another normal day for the Uzumaki Clan! 

 

**-**  
  
  


Ko, Nima, Sakura and Neji walked calmly through the monster-infested forest, alert and on guard as they made their way towards the tower. Anticipating any threat and unhesitant to obliterate the enemy at a moment's notice...Until Ko giggled and both her teammate and partner's eyes started to twitch rapidly. 

...Neji's already started twitching 30 minutes ago.

Ko just so happened to be a seal mistress and one hell of a seal mistress at that. She was known as Konoha's Shïru Megami, otherwise known as Konoha's Seal Goddess.

With all her extensive knowledge of seals, her creative mind and unnatural odds at creating the impossible, you'd expect her to be making seals for the good of the Elemental Nations...

Instead, she made a seal that allows her to communicate with her boyfriend as if her hand was a cell phone...And for the last 3 hours, they've been waiting for either one of the 'newlyweds' - as Naruto, Nima, Kakashi and Sakura have started to call them- to hang up, but so far, no such luck.

 

**With Sasuke**  
  
  


Don't get him wrong, Naruto loves his sister and also loves Sasuke like the brother he never had- rivalries, faults and flaws sans- and he was over the moon in Sasuke's change of attitude but this phoning thingy was getting old. 

After that whole Orochimaru pedophile business -in which Ko managed to run into Team Gai on her walk back from that wind jutsu blast thingamabob- Ko and Co. gradually made their way back to the rest of Team 7 in time to stop that Oto team from assassinating them...or at least trying too. 

When the fight was all said and done, both teams decided to work together and split up in search of their opposite scrolls needed. 

As a will of good faith, Neji went with the girls of Team 7 and Sasuke and Naruto went with Lee and Tenten...needless to say, it might've been the worst decision ever made.

" Sasuke... For fucking Kami sakes, hang up the god damn seal and say goodbye to Ko! We still have to be on the lookout for other teams and get our scroll and head to the tower and then you can have a fun time with your girlfriend, but for now... Hang. Up. The. Fucking. Seal! " Tenten snarled as a black aura emerged around her. 

Sasuke spun around and glanced at his only female companion before placing a finger to his lips and responding, " Shhh! I'm talking! " which only served to piss Tenten off even more. 

Lee was desperately trying to calm down and hold back his rampaging girlfriend who was trying to run behind Sasuke and slit his throat...Or chop off his balls...Or stab him one million times with her katana...Or shove shuriken down his throat...Or- ahh shit! 

With all his thought on how many ways his girlfriend could kill Sasuke, he unexpectedly lost his grip and Tenten lunged forward attempting to tackle the last loyal Uchiha but was successfully captured by her spandex wearing boyfriend who apprehended her by the waist. 

When Lee finally managed to get his pissy and very vulgar girlfriend a few feet away from Sasuke, our favourite angsty Uchiha teenager started to taunt his fellow weapon, obsessed genin...That is until Tenten made a little comment. 

" I don't know how to perform a lobotomy, but I can and will try it if you don't hang up the fucking seal right now Sasuke! " 

Needless to say, he wasn't scared of this remark, however, Tenten's next one nearly made him shit his pants. 

Now, if there's one thing you should know about Sasuke is that he was absolutely terrified of Anko and Ibiki who, despite acting nonchalant about her, adored Ko and promptly, began to hate her no-good rich emo angsty teenage boyfriend...who happened to be Sasuke. 

He doesn't know when it happened, but sometime between the 1st and 2nd exams, they managed to give him a full out interrogation, complete with all the works.

" If you don't hang up that fucking seal right now Sasuke, I will personally team up with Anko and Ibiki and become a member of the ' I-Hate-Sasuke-Uchiha' club, got it?! " Almost immediately, Sasuke tried to hang up with his lover but she wasn't having it. 

" Sasuke, I am not hanging up this seal until you say it! " Ko firmly commanded and Sasuke sighed in frustration, sweat beading his forehead as he felt Tenten's hawk-like eyes pierce his back. 

" B-But-" he protested.

" Sasuke... " she threatened. He gulped before sighing in defeat. Naruto, Tenten and Lee all leaned forward to try and hear what was making Sasuke so reluctant. 

" I love you too...koi. " he assuredly said. All three of the eyes of his companions bulged out before... 

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " they burst out laughing and Sasuke felt a tick mark grow on his forehead.

" This is gonna be a long walk... " he muttered as he and his team started to walk once more, his two teammates still laughing like crazy. 

 

**-**

 

After some time, Team Uzumaki- as dubbed by Ko- made it to the Tower and were resting comfortably...that is until Ko saw her favourite little redhead. Before anyone could react, Gaara was tackled over by a red blur followed by the familiar scream of, " PANDA-KUN! " 

Temari and Kankuro were left sweat dropping in skepticism at the sight. You see, after meeting Ko, Gaara began to calm down more. Of course, no one knew why, though it may have to do with the fact that Ko keeps going inside his seal and quickly rocks Shukaku to sleep like a wee babe. 

Then she sets a seal right on top of Shukaku's primary one to keep him dreaming for a couple of hours. 

It's only a temporary installation, she's arranging for Jiraiya to come to the Leaf so she can analyze notes between the two of them on how to accurately deal with Shukaku and his seal. 

...also on how to kidnap the Kazekage's only children without causing a political backlash and potential Fourth Shinobi World War. 

As Ko proceeds to quite literally drag the red-haired Jinchuuriki around like a rag doll, she begins to chat with him and his siblings as if there was nothing out of the ordinary... 

" So, Kankuro, any special ladies waiting for you back home? Hmmm? " she queried innocently. 

" Kami no. " Kankuro acknowledged, not even recognizing that it was a trap all along. 

From behind Ko, Temari and Gaara's eyes widened and they began to signal him to stop in hopes he wouldn't answer, reminiscing how persistent Ko was earlier with Anko.

" Is that so? I had no idea. You know, I know a couple of girls who would be good for you. Hinata, Samui, Karui..." Ashina casually pointed out before turning her mischievously dulled violet eyes onto Temari who visibly winced in horror on what was to come. 

From behind her, Naruto can be heard whispering," _Where the hell does she find these people to match make with?_ "

Sasuke then turns to Naruto," _Shhh, we don't want to kill what little brain cells you do have_."

" Temari... You know, I have a couple of friends who are single. There's Shikamaru, Kiba, Oomi and a couple others, but I'll get back to you sweetie... now Gaara. " 

Ko then shifted to her red-haired Panda-kun who's eyes widened in a foreign terror that he had never known before. 

" Hmmm, now  _who_ to pair up with you? Ino? No. Ayako? No, she has a boyfriend. Same with Tenten, so that leaves...Fuu! You'd be perfect, just go on a couple of dates and see what happens... I guarantee you that matchmaking runs in the family genetics! " she flashed them a dazzling smile. 

"No, I'm actually serious, it runs in the family and you should definitely be concerned for your wellbeings. I can't control myself nor can I be held responsible for any damage I may or may not do!" Ko informed.

"So... please sign your names here...here...there...and here. Thank you, it's standard procedure. " She then assured them before having the sand siblings sign a contract they didn't get to read nor wanted sign but strangely, found themselves complied to do it. 

" TaTa, my lovely darlings! " she beamed brightly before fleeing the room with all three of the contracts, leaving the three siblings blinking owlishly in incredulity and bewilderment. 

" What...the hell just happened? " Kankuro demanded. 

" I don't even want to know. " Temari replied.

Gaara flinched in horror, " Mother is afraid of her, beware of this...match-maker! She is a force to be reckoned with. " 

 

**-**  
  
  


It had been 5 days since the start of the exams and 4 since the contract signing and so far, all the teams arrived safe and sound barring a few exhausted nins and a hungry Akimichi. 

Since Hayate announced the need to cut down on the number of people there, Ko was looked around to find none other than Kabuto, still here and not far away to the far lands of Tinland like she expected.

So, you can imagine her surprise, after all, he didn't seem to get the memo that Ko would kill him if he didn't leave... and she was pretty sure she was clear on that part...

 

**Flashback**  
  


 

_Kabuto slowly approached his apartment as he began to fiddle with his keys. When he finally found the right one, he strolled up to his apartment door, pausing when he saw the door ajar._

_He carefully walked in and stealthily searched and secured the area. He sighed in relief when he didn't find anything until he shut his front door and saw something he certainly didn't expect to see._

_It was a dead serpent - one of Orochimaru's to be exact- only without its head. It was pinned to the back of his door with a kunai that carried the Uzumaki clan swirl._

_Venom and snakes blood ran down the back of his door and a note was pinned right beside the snake. He anxiously opened the paper and proceeded to read its contents aloud._

'  **Back the fuck off, or this is your next time. Sincerely- Your fucking enemy who will kill you if you don't back off**. _' It was signed off with an Uzumaki Swirl and a chibi Kyuubi who held up a peace sign, it's nine tails visible._

 

**Flashback End**  
  
  


Yep, she was pretty sure the letter wasn't too cryptic but she couldn't be too sure. Because you know, monkeys and typewriters. 

Oh well! Not all evil second in commands were keepers and too bad for Orochimaru that she was about to beat the snot-nosed crap out of his. She gave a particularly evil smirk as she examined the board.

 

**Ko's POV**  
  
  


'  **NARUKO**   **UZUMAKI V.S KABUTO YAKUSHI** ' 

Looking at one another as we made our way down, his haggard face meeting my innocently evil one, I gave an extra big smile  _and just to fuck with him_... I positively beamed at him.  _Ha, got him!_

He sharply swallowed before proceeding his way down to the arena and in retaliation, I made sure my heels clicked and clacked against the freezing concrete floor. Every time they resounded off the concrete, I could just see him wince ever the so slightest. 

I made it to the arena and waited for Hayate-nii to tell us to commence our fight. Once he did, I began to smirk. " Tsk tsk tsk... Kabuto, I warned you. I advised you, I told you to fucking leave town. Don't fret, I'll be nice and allow you to see my most prized weapon. "

" It's craftsmanship, flawless. It's chakra metal, only the greatest. It's been in my family for countless generations. You should be esteemed that I'm going to use it to beat your sorry ass to the curb. " I smirked. 

" Naruko! You aren't really going to use ' it ' are you? " Nima shouted at me. 

" Why Nima, you wound me! This little punk was planning on stealing my boyfriend to use in his sick experiments alongside his pedophile of a master. Do you hear me...Orochimaru? I know you're here and I warned your little lab rat." I shouted, voice practically dripping with liquid poison.

"Well, Orochimaru...do you want to see the might of the Uzumaki? Behold, bear witness to the ultimate weapon! " All around me, shinboi drank in my every word and inclined forward to see me call upon my beautiful baby. 

I lightly bit my finger and held it against the seal on the inside of my left wrist. A flash of overwhelming light and I pulled out the most magnificent luxurious weapon to ever grace these lands...the most powerful weapon of all. 

" A frying pan? " Kabuto asked in skepticism. 

" CONSTANT VIGILANCE! " I yelled out as I swung my mighty weapon and struck him face first sending him into the concrete wall and impacting it with a resounding boom. 

A sickening thwack was heard as his skull was fractured open and blood began to pool around him and staining the floor as well. His body toppled forward and it made a resounding thump on the floor. 

Dead to the world, Kabuto underestimated the might of the Uzumaki's mightiest weapon! 

" Whoopees! " I yelled out in mock hysteria... Ah, I love my life!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Liz here, and I sincerely hope you liked chapter one of my new version of one of my more popular books; Appearances. This work can be found on Wattpad under the same name and description but its currently half new version and the rest is my old more crack-ish younger me version I wrote.


End file.
